ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zcpelis
Welcome Sorry found the message, I am using an iphone so to take screenshots of my phone I click the home and power button at the same time, then email the pictures to my computer and just edit with Paint, then upload pics to wiki. xBibleBlackx Keep up the good work!! Trying to help. Do you have any room left for friends? I edited the wording a little on the main page? Hope that is okay? Thought someone else changed it. I asked earlier about being friends in game. Just an FYI. Anything, you want help with or worked on?Krazzydevil138 19:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll also start using the Edit Reason or Summery more to list the things I change. Krazzydevil138 19:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. My Username is Krazzydevil138. I couldn't find you for some reason so i didnt send an invite yet. What is your name so I know to invite you? Krazzydevil138 11:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I wish the Drop Em Event 3 worked for me. It crashed on me all the time. i stunk at it. Thats crazy that you were ninth. I'm looking for you now. Also, how do you change your signature? Krazzydevil138 17:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It is being dumb. I have 74 out of 75 friends and I can't send an invite to you. I'm going to get rid of someone and send an invite. hope it works. Krazzydevil138 17:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Question World 3 only goes up to the second mission???? Just got finished with it and it says New world coming soon lol. Krazzydevil138 18:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) FYI, if you go to challenges and select the first new challenge to claim it it will reappear. if you do the scond the first and second reappear. Make sure to do it like that I just got 125000 and 12 traps for it lol. Krazzydevil138 12:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Word, Zceplis, unfriend someone who never plays, I want to friend you! you can add me I'm at 99 out of 100 friends right now. nicholasjh1 Nicholasjh1 19:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Open Friend Slot Since I hate having an odd number of energy (it's an OCD thing) after dropping a friend so that I could add Nick, I dropped another and now have an open slot up for grabs. First one to send a friend request gets it. Leave me a message in game so I know it's not some random. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Adoption Request Hi. Unfortunately the wiki will not be eligible for adoption until the founder has been inactive for 60 days (so after June 25th). However I definitely see the issues you are having. I'm going to go ahead and give you temporary admin status for now so you can clean up and maintain things. Please have a community discussion about new leadership, and you can request the bureaucrat rights (so you can appoint more admins) after June 25th. -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You are epic If you are a crat for this wiki, more people will join it and this wiki will be popular. NightLemur9 Hey im a level 124 peeper clan, and when I get to the mission and it says "real or fake" i attack one of the shadow clones and Jiraiya appears and i take out his health and it says so close? Why arent i killing him? You are, just not the real one. There are 5 Jiraiyas to defeat but only one is the real one. It's a 1 in 5 chance that you will pick the real one. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Anyone knows how to get 5 star items from Real or Fake? FirstMulle 12:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Wikia, Grate site, lets hope its gets a lot biggere then it is now and more players will make a user in here.. Right now there is not a lot how have there own user for Wikia.. So guys and girls, GO MAKE ONE :). Hope to see you in game /Scordaten ___________________________________________________________________________________________ You were one of the first tower of blaze people I fought.. Chileez being the most common. If I wasn't on a droid Incredible 1 I'd take a screenshot. Anyways, you seem to be a senior member... what is your take on how we should format fusion gear? I have multiple 3/4, 4/4 of some rare-3 gear. I'd also like to start off any rare-4/5 gear I find correctly in the database. /Kuraikoto Hey! I've had a hard time getting 5-star gear, unfortunatly haven't even got one yet, noticed you've been playing a long time and have had TONS of 5-star gear and seem to get it pretty easily. Any suggestions on how I can get some, or how exactly you get it? Thanks XD 'BourneHero' Hey, I've just got a couple questions, first off can you give some tips on how you get so much 5 star gear? I'm lv 160 and only have the demonslayer =S. Also I saw something about log-in bonuses for day 10-30 or something? Could you post a picture of that so we could see what they are? Thanks! Perseverence, Lucky grabs, using frenzy with an attack aid. Not really any go to tips to gaurantee 5 star items. It's pretty much a Turkey Shoot. I got that screen shot, I just need to get around to posting it. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ Thanks! I just saw the 10-30 day items today and they look pretty good, unfortunatly I'm going out of town and don't think i'll be able to log in with my itouch seeing as wi-fi can be unpredictable. Also I got my first 5 star item from a gold backpack/chest guy. All though my luck, it ended up being a Toro helm and I'm only at 25k points right now so there's no way I can get to the clan :p oh well hopefully they'll bring it back soon and i'll have an extra XD Hallo Zcpelis, I have a question I hope you can help awnser. I read the stuff you sed about getting dobbel the points if you do a floor without losing/draws any battels. So I decide to go to the "normal" missions and just start building som levels up my user, and when I am done there I can turn back and fight again.. But I woot like to hear what you mean about this. I woot like to get the dobbel rep's points - so getting som levels and turn back as a high level user and fight the players on the "next" floor and dont lose or make any draws so I can get the bonus/dobbel reps. Best regards Scordaten aka Henrik Hallo Zcpelis, I have a question I hope you can help awnser. I read the stuff you sed about getting dobbel the points if you do a floor without losing/draws any battels. So I decide to go to the "normal" missions and just start building som levels up my user, and when I am done there I can turn back and fight again.. But I woot like to hear what you mean about this. I woot like to get the dobbel rep's points - so getting som levels and turn back as a high level user and fight the players on the "next" floor and dont lose or make any draws so I can get the bonus/dobbel reps. Best regards Scordaten aka Henrik Hey, just came back to check in on the site, saw you were given Admin rights to help clear up the spam. Sorry I wasn't really around for that. Anyways, I wanted to pretty much leave some message to fully acknowledge that I will not be returning to this wiki, and for now you seem the prime candidate to takeover. Just be sure to do something important that I didn't: Promote people. If you see someone who seems worthy of promotion, you can visit their page, go to Contributions, and there you can see a link to change their privileges. Hallo again Zack, Yes it helped me a lot man. Now I went back to the arena to fight and I'm only and floor 6 now - But I havn't lose or made draw so far and only nee 1 battle more to go to the next stage. I loste 1 to 5 floors and thats a shame, but its okay I'm here to learn and I will just start winning from now on ;-) But to do it I look a lot on the other guys level (I dont take the bosses) only the 3'nd player (the lowest rank) to get the best chance for winning. Best regards Henrik - Scordaten - Denmark 'Quests' Whenever there's not an event going on do you do the 1st world mission with 4 energy for 7 xp or continue on whatever world you're going through? Currently I'm on World 3 and have found little reason to continue through the world since I could level up faster on another mission. Thanks! P.S. Congratulations on getting in the top 10 on the arena event! XD Hi Zack, Oh you I saw that today - its was a big fail from my side not to use more time on the last event I was like there will allways be a event up, but right now we are all stuck to the normal mission. So next time I will only go for the event and keep going in the world - trying to get up there - I know right now i am at World 2, and use 9 - 13 energy per. move and with around 130 its fast over.. But I will start saving my karma and see if I can make it grow for the events. And just let the time give me new energy. Thanks for talking you time to type back to me. Ps. I didn't know if you have notes that you have given me admin rights? Just to let you know if thats a error(?) Best regards Henrik Dude, we need to find some way to coordinate our doublebonding fights. I think it almost doubles your rewards both you and your double bonder are in the top 3 (since it shares MVP type awards). Nicholasjh1 19:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if you got the last message, but don't worry about any coordination, the app keeps sending the same message to me over and over again from you, it seems to be bugged. Nicholasjh1 18:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, do you think that you have to be certain level to get 5 star gear from real of fake? Because I have seen players with one 5* gear equipped, and all remaining 3*s. If it's luck, what are your most common items? Mine are : 3* madrigal blade 4* foxbride 4* first water 4* dragon livery then the 3* for both items. FirstMulle 13:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) FirstMulle Its standard... One is worth 14 gems and 2 ores. Thats the point.. i completed so many real or fake, and no 5* gear. FirstMulle (talk) 12:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC)FirstMulle Thank You. I liked the site and the info that is why I joined. Ninja Royale is a sweet game Hey man, Could you take a look at the referral page? I can't change the content, but the way new people can insert a referral code is a bit different now. For instance, the right box is now about facebook, and "blackstock" is now called "inventory". Thanks mate. Thorium229m (talk) 17:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering how to get rid of the paper, especially when I changed the element column from words to symbol. Thank you very much. If you can share any more equipment info you have with me, I'd be more than happy to put it into the different sections. TKellyPhoto (talk) 19:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if the wiki has a page for Goods. If not, maybe consider adding one. TKellyPhoto (talk) 02:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for the warm welcoming! Omegwar (talk) 19:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Hi. I have gone ahead and given you bureaucrat rights as requested. Thanks for having the blogs about the issue already in place. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Hi ZCP, I'm going on vacation in the mountain for 3 days starting next Friday (the 10th). seeing as How I don't want to lose out on any event, I was wondering if I could impose on you to play my account for 3 days? Let me know what you think. Nicholasjh1 (talk) 15:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Friend request Can I be your friend in game in Ninja Royale. I am level 161 and an active player. ....Rays364 Hime's Hoard I spent an entires day worth of energy after the update, since I didn't us it before the event ended. It appears they have removed items from being found on missions to exchange for the tokens. I say this because I went through different mission areas and only got Ebony Tokens, and when spending the tokens got only gear that you previously could find during missions. I was curious after you play what you think should be done for the Hime's Hoard page and the equipment pages. I figured just changing the equipment sections "earned exploring the world" to "earned from hime's hoard" but I wanted to see if you find the same thing occuring when utalizing Hime's section and exploring the world. TKellyPhoto (talk) 09:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Upgrading/Zenny I noticed on your most recent picture you had like 100M zenny I think and alot of items upgraded very highly and was wondering how you manage to get so much zenny because every time I feel like I have a lot I upgrade my crap with gems and ores and then it just plummets down next to nothing. Any tips/suggestions, or is it just from you being a long time player and such a high level? Any reply from anyone would be helpful, thanks! XD *Heh, I hear ya with the zeny amount plummeting, I have always had the same problem. If you ever saw my last picture when i was still in the 600s - you would notice that I was around 8mil. Before the last event I had around 10 mil. I managed to get such a ridiculous amount because I was basically carrying the majority of my teams to victory. I was getting 750k to 2 mil for my contribution effort for each raid boss. It really adds up. No real tips for zeny though =/. Just do lot of damage on raid bosses. ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠ ha, okay well thank you. I'm getting to be a higher level now with some better gear so hopefully I'll start to destroy the bosses like you did. Not to mention I have like 10 doryaki's from this even't and login bonus' XD Yeah man, that sounds like a cool idea. Although I was thinking I'd only have to do it until the real editors came back but if you guys are leaving for good guess I'll need to pick up the slack ;) Cordio7 (talk) 20:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hoping that tildea thing works Sorry for not being more active. I check back at least once a week, and try to update the current event navigation if someones made a page. But I haven't had time to log in to the actual game since 2 events ago. I also haven't seen anyone posting for help, even back when I stopped being active as much. Seemed like all of our regulars and any random passerbys stopped playing. TKellyPhoto (talk) 01:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Tried to add you but I can't even search your name, you don't exist pal! LOL